


Tenacita the Apprentice Druidess

by Fiobri



Series: Eternal Cycle [12]
Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asterix the Gaul - Freeform, Best Friends, Druids, Gen, Kidnapping, Magic, Potions, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiobri/pseuds/Fiobri
Summary: She was Tenacita this time. A Gaul girl from the only village the Romans hadn't conquered. Getafix's apprentice and a teenager who stubbornly stuck to doing whatever she wanted and not what she was told. Which, of course, meant she just had to go on every adventure she could get her hands on. Asterix and Obelix just happened to find them most often.Cycle 75. Can Cycle, Asterix.
Relationships: Astérix | Asterix & Obélix | Obelix, Astérix | Asterix & Original Character, Astérix | Asterix & Panoramix | Getafix, Obélix | Obelix & Original Character, Panoramix | Getafix & Original Character
Series: Eternal Cycle [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314257
Kudos: 17





	Tenacita the Apprentice Druidess

**Author's Note:**

> Whee, I didn't even realize how many Cycle starts I've actually got written until I started posting the most publishing ready first chapters! Again, I've got some things planned out for this one but no guarantee of getting it written. 
> 
> I might post the plan if you want. Or just get a whole story dedicated to Cycle plans that is full of spoilers for the whole Eternal Cycle series. I dunno. You tell me. 
> 
> Anyways, hopefully you enjoy my self-indulgent reincarnating OC butting into everything.

It was a dark and stormy night. The woods were filled with the sound of crackling thunder, animals frightened and hiding from streaks of lightning. Yet there was a figure rushing through a well used road on horseback, a bundle of green cloth strapped to their chest. The cloak they wore fluttered in the wind and offered little protection for anything but the rider's head and back. 

They were clearly in a hurry. And had traveled a long way. 

But at long last the journey seemed to be over as the black horse approached a village protected by sturdy wooden walls. It stopped right outside and the rider hopped down, holding the bundle protectively. 

There was a guard at the gate. He was dressed in warm and hopefully waterproof clothing while grumbling about the weather and stupid night shifts. 

"Who are you?", he asked with a tight hand on the spear he was holding. 

"It's me", the rider, a woman, said quietly, "Producia" 

Lightning cracked, illuminating her tired face for a second. 

"Producia!", the guard said, shocked, "What happened? No, nevermind. Get in, you must be tired", he ushered her inside with her horse, "Vitalstatistix is in his house" 

"Thank you, Vexatix", the woman nodded and rushed past towards the familiar village square. 

She quickly headed to the village chief's house and knocked on the door. The door opened only after a minute and a bleary looking round man blinked at her. His gaze focused in a second. 

"Producia! Come in, you'll catch a cold out there. Why are you back? Did something happen?", Vitalstatistix asked in a hurry as he let her come in. 

Producia slumped into a seat tiredly as the village leader fussed over her. 

"Something did. Is Protectix back yet?"

"Yes! Your brother did very well in his studies and is now our best healer"

She closed her eyes in relief, "Thank Toutatis!" 

Vitalstatistix studied her appearance for a moment, noting the slightly dirty clothes and bags under her eyes, "...Is Travelix alright?" 

"My husband is fine. He's distracting our pursuers"

"Pursuers!?", the chief yelped in shock. 

"Bandits again. He'll wait for me at Lutetia. For now…"

The woman's green eyes moved to the bundle cradled to her chest. Vitalstatistix did a double take as he saw the small face poking out of it, fast asleep. The little toddler had auburn hair, just a shade lighter than Producia's and a not so red. He felt himself gaping. 

"Her name is Tenacita. She just turned two", the mother said with a soft smile and a sad voice, "But I can't keep her with me,  _ us _ , anymore. Travelix and I travel too much and find trouble more often than not. There's already been a few close calls", her hand brushed a lock of hair away to reveal a half healed jagged wound running over the kid's temple. 

"Oh", the chief stared in shock and sudden understanding, "You're entrusting her to us and your brother", he turned more serious, "I will do everything in my power to protect and raise her properly" 

She smiled up at him, "I know, 'Stix", her eyes turned teasing, "Though Protectix will probably overdo it" 

The chief remembered his childhood friend's twin brother's protective urges well enough and paled at the thought of going through it again. He groaned. Producia laughed at him. She stayed with her brother and daughter for a week before leaving for Lutetia to meet up with her husband. 

And so little Tenacita was left at a small Gaul village in Armorica, the one that would become the last to resist Caesar and Rome's rule in all of Gaul. 

xXXx

"TENACITA, GET BACK HERE!", a voice echoed through the village as a six-year-old little girl rushed out of a cottage at full speed, shooting a fearful glance behind her, "YOU'LL GET COLD OUTSIDE!"

She scowled at the instruction and thought that the thick dress and cloak were enough clothing for this slightly chilly but tame weather thank-you-very-much. Her Uncle was a worrywart sometimes. Okay, all the time. 

"I'm  _ fine _ , Uncle Protectix! I'll be back for dinner!", she shouted inside and ran away before the man could think of coming after her. 

Honestly, it was a  _ chore _ to get away from coddling sometimes. In many lives she'd been a healer, a ninja, a fighter, or a hero, maybe even killer. She didn't  _ need _ it. Right now she just wanted to go get some fresh air and maybe find herbs for cough relieving salve. Protectix was almost out. And Getafix seemed to want some of the plants too. And she always liked to be helpful. 

The brunette had just about made it to the village gates when another voice called out. 

"Tenacita!"

She turned and blinked at their village's druid walking towards her and beamed brightly, "Getafix! Are you going to the forest too?"

"I am. Are you going out without permission from your Uncle again?", he asked sternly but the little girl could tell he was amused. 

"He wanted to bundle me in a  _ blanket _ and not go out  _ at all _ 'cause it's  _ cold! _ But it's  _ not _ cold, just chilly!", she whined, throwing her hands out to emphasize the point she was making. 

Getafix chuckled and pat her head lightly, fondly, "Poor you. Would you like to come with me?" 

Tenacita lit up considerably. Of course she wanted to! It was practically routine anyway. This was how she'd met him the first time a year ago. So she skipped next to the Druid and babbled on, asking questions about plants that caught her attention, climbed trees and just kept Getafix company. 

It was nice. 

xXXx

Her parents had visited her around once a month when she'd been smaller. As the years went on she saw them less and less. Not that she could begrudge them since they clearly loved to travel. When she turned seven and had just started school they asked if she wanted to leave with them. She was tempted. But… 

"No thanks, Mom. I'll find my own adventure when I'm older!", she declared, "But right now I wanna be here at home and learn" 

Her parents looked at each other and Dad ruffled her hair with an amused chuckle, "Figures she would take after you, dear" 

"Hush! That determination is purely you!", Producia laughed lightly. 

And that was that. 

Well, almost. She begged them to bring her fabrics so she could make her own clothes. She'd had  _ enough _ of too-long dresses. 

Three months later she had light brown trousers and a white shirt. Protectix still had her make a knee-length skirt so she wouldn't get teased by anyone  _ too _ much. She sighed. It would restrict movement. But then she got an idea and made two slits next to her thighs so it looked a little like a kunoichi dress up in Narutoverse. She nodded in satisfaction. Much better. 

(Later she made herself a dark green backpack because carrying herbs in her 'apron' was tedious. The free fabric got hidden pockets and a real apron pocket too) 

xXXx

Rina was an owl this life. A great horned owl. Tenacita met her on one of her early morning treks in the forest. Protectix was not amused when she came back with her on her shoulder. Getafix found it intriguing. Vitalstatistix laughed and Impedimenta asked what the bird ate. In the end she was allowed to 'keep' her. Rina liked to spread her wings at night though and sometimes spent entire days away from her. 

The best thing about meeting her was the mental link solidifying between them. 

xXXx

One year in of going to school the teacher talked to Protectix and said Tenacita had already learned everything he could teach. The man scratched at his auburn hair, looked proud, and then asked her what she wanted to learn next. She'd already gotten pretty far ahead in medical studies but she had past knowledge of that already. This time she wanted to be something else. 

So on one of her and Getafix's treks through the woods she asked him if she could be a druid. 

He looked at her, remembered all he'd taught her already and how fast she picked it up, remembered the way she'd breezed through school, her kind and wise nature, and stroked his bread thoughtfully. He hadn't even thought about taking an apprentice but if he  _ did _ take one… 

"I suppose… It  _ has _ been a while since there was a druidess", Getafix smiled at the petite girl dressed in green and white, colors fitting for an occupation like his, "Tenacita, would you like to become my apprentice?" 

She stared at him with wide eyes before a brilliant grin spread on her lips and she rushed to hug him with a squealed out 'Yes!'. 

xXXx

It wasn't that long after that she met Asterix, one of the village's best warriors at the age of 20, and his best friend with superhuman strength. 

"O Druid! Where are you?", the Gaul called out from the door and stepped in, eyes pausing on her. 

Tenacita stopped the grinding of herb paste to look back. She smiled. 

"Getafix is in the forest. He'll be back by noon" 

"Oh. Thanks. Come on, Obelix!", he grabbed his friend's hand and dragged him right out where he'd come from. 

Tenacita stared after them bemusedly, sure that she should know  _ more _ about them. Rina nodded in agreement at her end of their mental link. She shrugged and decided to let time tell her if it was something important. 

xXXx

Turns out that Asterix and Obelix went out on  _ adventures _ . Often. Like, once a month or something. A little less often but still. It sounded so cool and she wanted to be a part of it. She paid more attention. Listened to her agemates. Actually  _ played _ along with the boys' games that had them rescue a princess or something. All to hear more about Asterix and Obelix. 

At first it was just stories and occasionally getting a glimpse of them if they visited Getafix or walked across town or just hunted for boars. 

Then she sometimes talked to them if they showed up and surprised Asterix with her maturity and knowledge. She asked them about their adventures and her eyes sparkled as she heard. She was about ten years old by then. 

After that they started coming to her for spice mixes she'd started making in times of boredom. Some of them might have doubled as relaxants or boosts of energy. Getafix had been impressed when she'd come up with them. She'd blushed at the praise, babbling something about Protectix giving her the idea and his knowledge helping and- 

Apparently she didn't know how to handle praise this time. Yet at least. 

They invited her for dinner once or twice along with Getafix, then just her, and she sometimes just showed up at Asterix's place or at Obelix's menhirs to talk or show some new interesting thing she'd made or found. It was a nice new normal. They soon became her best friends in the village, nevermind the age difference (...though she was going to be older anywhere she went, not that anyone knew). The two seemed to think her amusing and cute. She didn't  _ really _ mind. 

Somewhere along the line their village had become the only Gaul village still fighting back Romans. Thanks to Getafix and his super strength potion they succeeded. The Romans were kinda afraid of them now but it was more dangerous for her, for anyone, to go alone into the forest. You could say the villagers relished in the skirmishes and fights of utterly destroying the Roman armies. 

Anyway. Because it wasn't that safe anymore sometimes Getafix got the two young men to 'babysit' her on her trips. She saw more of their interesting dynamic in different situations and found herself liking it, joining in on teasing Obelix or just having a back and forth with Asterix. It was nice. Even when they ran into a Roman patrol. She watched in awe as her friends just swatted them away like flies, noting that Asterix had finesse and true hand to hand and short sword skills. Obelix was more a brawler. 

But yeah. After seeing  _ that _ little display and realizing that  _ no _ the forest wasn't that safe anymore she started finding ways to defend herself. She made itching powder. After that flash bang bomb with an altered glow potion. Then she got an idea from that and infused a bunch of rocks with a potion she had tweaked and learned to slingshot them. The potion made it so that the rock exploded air around it on impact, enough to throw someone or more someones away from it but not leave deathly rock sharpnel inside their bodies. 

Getafix looked baffled at her unorthodox use of a volatile firework potion no one had really found a use for. Air didn't  _ have _ something to impact so the liquid exploded on the ground if the potion was thrown. And it gathered already existing light when it flew through air so it wouldn't make bright fireworks at night anyway. She just switched light out for air and  _ boom _ . Something useful. 

To be fair, she'd found it when looking for a flash bang. It took some tweaking to get the potion working like one. It was just too bad she couldn't find a way to infuse it in anything. A shattering container it had to be and thus a little useless. Glass and pottery was expensive and liquid could easily sneak between the stopper and it and a flash could happen at an inappropriate moment. 

She was glad she'd made the effort when a month later she was alone and a Roman patrol spotted her. She ran, hid in a tree, and slingshotted an impact rock in the middle. They yelled out in shock and surprise and smacked against trees or the ground or rocks. Two of them got knocked out and two more were dazed enough for her to escape. 

Tenacita was now a little over twelve and already a remarkably skilled apprentice druidess. 

Of course then the Romans got it in their heads to get their secret and consequently kidnapped her mentor. She seethed quietly as they took him away, far too low on fighting materials to be any good and not risk the chance of hurting a loved one. Getafix was like her grandfather! She would never hurt him! 

But that meant getting backup after finding out  _ where _ they were going. And she knew  _ just _ who to get. The girl knew for a fact that he was hunting right now. 

xXXx

" _ Asterix! _ ", the desperate call got the warrior turning sharply only to almost get bowled over by a familiar little girl. 

"Tenacita, what's wrong?", he asked worriedly as she panted for breath, clutching at his shirt to keep upright. 

"They- They got Getafix!", she gasped out and Asterix's blood ran cold, "Took him- to Condemium!" 

He saw horrible scenarios unfold in his mind and his expression hardened. They didn't have more magic potion ready right then. The villagers couldn't help without possibly getting injured or worse. This called for subtlety.  _ He _ would have to sneak into Condemium, the sooner the better. 

Still, it would be best to inform them but speed was of essence right now… Tenacita had gotten her breath back. 

"I'm going after them. You go inform Chief that I'll bring our Druid back, okay?", he told her and she frowned but nodded. 

He smiled in relief and ushered her to go. She hesitated just a little and he sighed. 

"Go! And stay safe", he instructed before running to the direction she had just come from, just hearing the 'you too' she shouted his way. 

That girl was too sweet and intelligent for her own good. He remembered meeting her for the first time at Getafix's place, remembered thinking how oddly she dressed and how at ease she seemed to be in her work. Then he and Obelix saw her more often with the Druid and she started talking to them with wisdom beyond her years. He understood then why Getafix took her as an apprentice. 

She was a bundle of energy and sunshine with a layer of humor and sarcasm wrapped around pure genius. It was no wonder she didn't really get along with other kids that well. She was too mature to mesh. She thrived in experiments and herb mixes, loved learning anything presented to her. 

And now her mentor got abducted. He remembered her pleading eyes, the fear and determination in them, and pushed faster. He'd get Getafix back. 

xXXx

Tenacita's grave news weren't so grave once everyone knew Asterix was going after their wayward Druid. Still, it gave way to worry and Protectix had locked her inside their house. She'd protested. Loudly. With very plausible arguments. But he towed her off to their house and left her grumbling quietly at nothing. Vitalstatistix was of no help, a little bit scared of Protectix. What was the use of being almost raised by the Chief and his wife if they couldn't stand against overprotective uncles? 

She waited for nightfall, crushing some of the herbs she'd gathered to stave off suspicion, and then abruptly dashed upstairs. She simply jumped out the window and grabbed onto a tree branch she knew was there, swinging to the ground and sticking her landing. She ran away to Getafix's workshop and started making impact rocks. Or air bombs. Whatever you wanted to call them. 

The village would need them if they charged Condemium despite the lack of magic potion. 

If only to come after her. 

Asterix was an idiot if he thought she'd sit still and let him do all the hero work. She was an adventure craving girl with dreams of her own and  _ she wanted her mentor back _ . The tall stack of rocks was ready in half an hour and she quickly scrawled a message on a piece of paper before grabbing some ammunition for herself and bolting. 

_ 'To keep rash Uncles and idiotic villagers from getting hurt. Wait for Rina's message, please! - Tenacita' _

xXXx

_ This is most interesting _ , Asterix thought as he eavesdropped on a plan to overthrow Caesar,  _ but doesn't tell me where our Druid is _ . 

It took a while but he found the tent Getafix was forcibly held in and slipped inside straight through the guards. Seemed like it didn't even occur to them to stop him. Too scared, maybe. 

"Asterix! By Belisama, what madness to venture here of all places! The Romans can't do a thing to my magic powers" 

The warrior was unconcerned, a grin full of mischief blooming on his face, "Exactly!" 

And he relayed a plan to the Druid whose thick eyebrows rose up and up. Truly, they were going to have fun with the Romans expense. A  _ lot _ of fun. 

xXXx

Tenacita should have  _ known _ that Asterix would have some crazy ideas. Rina had lead her around easily enough but she hadn't paid that much attention to  _ where _ . She was tired, having pulled an all nighter, and had  _ just _ stumbled upon Getafix gathering ingredients for  _ something _ . Definitely _ not _ the magic potion the Romans were after. She debated with herself for a moment before deciding to just wing it and stepped into view. She sent Rina out to tell everyone she was okay and Getafix was too. 

"Getafix!", she called out and ran for the Druid. 

Only to get stopped by spears that appeared to be aimed straight at her abdomen. She gulped quietly, palming a stone, but turned her eyes towards her mentor. 

"Put the spears away. She's my apprentice. The girl can help make this go faster", he acted quickly with a sharp glare at the soldiers and apparently 'faster' was the magic word. 

Tenacita stepped away from the soldiers and leapt at Getafix to hug him quickly. 

"I was  _ so worried! _ ", she whispered but not so quietly the legionaries didn't hear. 

He pat her head affectionately and pushed her to gathering roots with him. She did so with a smile, not questioning it. Actually, she might know what this was about. As they went on gathering more ingredients she became more sure and almost laughed out loud at what trick they were going to pull off. 

She was just a little bit worried about Asterix's reaction to her being here. Sleep deprivation made the worry lessen though. 

xXXx

" _ Tenacita!? _ What are you doing here?", Asterix  _ almost _ panicked at the sight of her, throwing a distrustful glance at the legionaries. 

The girl smiled wanly and rushed to hug him. The warrior put a hand on her back a little awkwardly, still not used to her 'surprise attacks'. Well. She'd get to him. And Obelix was always up for a hug anyway. Even if he almost crushed her lungs when he got too excited. 

"Like I'd just let you two disappear on me! And Rina's available now", she told him that last bit in a hushed whisper right next to his ear. 

Asterix blinked and realized that they now had means to communicate with the village. And keep them from doing anything stupid. Well,  _ too _ stupid. 

"If you're quite finished we've got work to do", Getafix said, amused. 

Tenacita turned around and nodded. 

They made a hair growth potion. Then Getafix sent the whole camp looking for strawberries. At this time of the year they were very very rare. Asterix and her were in stitches. Then night came and Rina flew over for a status update. They sent a message along and told everyone they were safe and messing around with Romans. 

She was sure everyone back home would appreciate that. 

Though Protectix might send a scathing remark at Asterix to keep an eye on her. Not that he needed to. She thought Asterix had enough protective instincts already. 

xXXx

They tricked everyone into drinking hair growth potion. Now they held the antidote over the centurion's head. The trio was having so much fun treating the whole thing like a free vacation. 

The village was guaffing at the letters they got with Rina too. But all fun must come to an end. 

"I think it's time we bust outta here", Tenacita told them when they'd been stuck for a week. 

"Yes… I think I have a plan", Asterix mused, "Let's wait for tomorrow and have some of the villagers wait outside"

So Getafix made the real magic potion for her and Asterix while mixing an antidote out of pity and self preservation. The legionaries were relieved and started attacking straight after getting their potion. She took advantage of her newfound strength by hurling her impact stones into clusters of soldiers with pinpoint precision. Of course none of them could have predicted Caesar visiting that day. It all turned out for the better though when Asterix revealed the camp leaders' nefarious plot to overthrow him. 

Tenacita practically skipped outside the gates when they were 'granted their freedom' as a thank you for the favor they'd done to Caesar. 

Then she got snatched up into a tight hug that threatened to crush her lungs. 

"Ugh- I'm  _ fine _ , Uncle Protectix!", she groaned, "I sent letters, didn't I?" 

She heard laughter all around and couldn't bring herself to be annoyed by future coddling. Though… She forced her way out of the too-tight hug since she  _ could _ do that right then. The magic potion hadn't worn off yet. Protectix stared at her, befuddled for a moment. Then something clicked and he turned a wrathful look towards Getafix and Asterix. 

"You…", he growled, "You made my niece _ fight? _ "

Asterix tried to explain, he really did. But there just wasn't stopping Protectix by anyone except  _ maybe _ the one he tried to protect. Tenacita sighed and stepped in. This was going to be a long day. Luckily they were guaranteed to have a feast tonight. She'd just… invite herself along. 

xXXx

**Author's Note:**

> There now exists a CHRONOLOGICAL CYCLE LIST with LINKS! It's the 3rd chapter in ETERNAL CYCLE: MINDSCAPE which is the 20th fic in this series.


End file.
